


Scenarios

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Xander, in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenarios

"This is so wrong," she murmured into his ear as his hand moved up her leg.

"And yet so right," he whispered back.

"I can't believe -- you'd think we'd learn our lesson," she said, trying to make her voice into a scold. Instead it came out like a breathless little whisp. "Cheating. Lying."

"I can't help myself," he said, rolling them over so she was on top of him. "You've bewitched me."

"No witch puns," she warned automatically.

"Fine," he huffed.

They glared at each other for a moment.

But when he reached up and cupped her breasts, she shivered and started to move, a slow rise and fall. Before long she brushed his hands away and began to thumb over her nipples just the way she liked.

He matched her faster breathing with a moan, clasping her hips and thrusting up harder.

"Oh," she gasped as he moved his fingers underneath her to stroke and rub.

"Oh god, Will," she heard as she started to move faster and faster, until she felt the tremors work through her body, until he grunted and came.

"That's always such a good one," she said with a happy sigh as she moved off and lay down beside him.

"I don't know." His voice sounded thick and sleepy already. "I like the caught in the utility-closet scenario myself."

"I'll take that Cordy-centered sex fantasy into account the next time I ask you to growl like a wolf," she teased him with a wriggle.

"You vixenish, minxy, gorgeous--"

"Wife," she reminded him.

He grinned, even though he didn't open his eyes. "Yeah. Happy Anniversary, Will."

"Same to you, buster," she laughed before she kissed him on the lips and lay her head on his chest.

 


End file.
